


Infinity Zelink au

by ibuki__miodaa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Plot Twists, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuki__miodaa/pseuds/ibuki__miodaa
Summary: this au came to my mind when i listened to the song Infinity by Jaymes Young and it deals with some heavy stuff in it, including suicide so please be aware of that, ill make sure to put warnings.intro: They grew up together. For years, they’d chase each other around and around till King Rhoam stopped them. Only if he had just kept fighting, he could’ve been there for her. For Zelda.
Kudos: 1





	Infinity Zelink au

“Father, you sent for me?” Princess Zelda asked as she approached her fathers throne.

“Yes my darling, for I have some unfortunate news for the future of our kingdom.” King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule said, calm yet sharply. “You see, we’ve calculated when the calamity will strike once again. The calamity that is reborn time and time again to take over our land, Ganon.” he explained to her. 

She stood there, suddenly with a shocked but sad expression, “The- the calamity is returning once again?! How many times do our people need to suffer through this before he’s finally gone forever Father?” Zelda exclaimed, stepping forward in a way to confront her father. She stepped back, knowing she had overstepped the boundaries.

“I do not know how long this will keep happening, but as long as it is, we must fight. Now, the-”

“What is the date that in which Ganon will return? When Father? I beg of you please.” she asks, cutting King Rhoam off.

“As I was saying, the date in which the great calamity Ganon will revive once again, is sadly, your 17th birthday. Which means you have very little time to finally unleash your power within. You best be training hard every day.” Rhoam exclaims. Zelda’s face slowly sank into a sorrowful look, she turned away, her back facing her father, and said, “Very well then. I shall be off.” 

“Zelda, wait. I’m appointing Link to be your personal knight. He will look after you and intend you stay safe during your training and once the calamity is reborn. I know how you are so please, please be kind towards him.” King Rhoam explained, “I have a feeling it would be better you be safe than sorry.”

“Fine Father. Now, I shall be off to my studies.” Zelda said, slowly gaining speed as she walked off. Once in the hallway, she ran to her room as quickly as she could.

When she reached her room, she slammed her door and ran onto her bed. “Why… why me. Why now. This isn’t fair. I just wanted a normal life, but it turns out I can't even have that…” she thought to herself while crying. She heard a knock on her bedroom door, “Go away.” she said softly. Didn’t matter to who came in though.

“Little bird…” 

“Oh, Urbosa… hello” Zelda said, wiping her tears on her sleeves as she sat up.

“I heard what happened. I’m sorry that it is turning out this way, but, as you know, you should be doing everything you can to harness your power.” Urbosa said, calmly. She came and sat down on Zelda’s bed in front of her.

“I know Urbosa. It’s just hard because of… of… of my mother. I know it’s been 10 years now but she was my teacher…” Zelda said, tearing up again.

“I know little bird. The loss of your mother has been hard for all of us, the whole kingdom, and especially you. And it is perfectly acceptable for you to still be grieving her, as she was your mother and you were so young. You just must remember that the only way for us to make sure Hyrule does not fall into the hands of Ganon, is for you to harness your power.” Urbosa explained. Zelda looked at her with longing eyes. She hadn’t heard such consoling words since before her mothers passing, as those words were always from her mother, never her father.

“Thank you Urbosa, truly. It means a lot to me that you still come and visit me.” Zelda said, soft tears running down her cheeks.

“Of course princess. Even though your mother did pass, does not mean I wouldn’t visit you. You’re my little bird and I intend on helping you harness your power as much as I possibly can. For now on the other hand, it’s late, you should get some rest” 

“I will. Again, thank you Urbosa.” Zelda said as Urbosa got up and walked out of her room. Zelda changed into her night robes and started to lay down when she heard a slight noise from right outside her door. She got up, grabbed a candle and slowly walked over to the door.

“Hello?” she whispered softly. She looked down and saw Link sitting against the other door, very much asleep. “Oh you silly boy.” She said as she sat down the candle and woke him up enough to get him into the room. “Here, I will lend you this blanket and some pillows and I’ll allow you to sleep on my daybed for the night. But first thing tomorrow, we’re showing you your room.” 

Zelda set up pillows and a blanket on the daybed in her bedroom and had Link take his sword off. She placed it on the floor just about tucked underneath the daybed, so it would be easy for Link to grab in case anything happened. He laid down and she covered him, as he was already asleep as soon as he put his head down. She walked over to her bed, laid down, and blew out the candle.


End file.
